The Tale of Legolas Greenleaf
by xXLegolasxEowyn2013
Summary: AU events before the fellowship of the ring "LegolasXEowyn"
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1. "Prologue."**

In the middle of the night dark and powerful storm. There was a shadow moving very slowly in the distant. There was a family of two girls and a boy with their parents, sitting inside the tent to rest until the storm is over. The boy noticed the shadow and said loudly, "Dad shadow has returned." And began trembling with fear he closed the tent and hold onto his sister tightly. "Fear not my boy , this will not harm you, in fact this shadow will protect you from any harm.". The boy and his sister wonderingly looked to their mother.."What do you mean Mother?." Big sister said loudly.

The father cleared his throat."Allow me to speak my love."he said softly and came closer to his kids.

"It's a famous Tale, specially in Rohan, it all began long time ago. King Théoden was the kindest man ever, everyone loved him and adored him, he avoid killing as possible, and he himself go down to the healers house and pay a visit for the sick people and make sure they get all the treatment they need no matter what, he had a niece, a beautiful woman with blonde hair like a golden river the people call her the white lady of Rohan, her name is Eowyn, she always wants to be useful in coming wars and be herself, not to wear a mask of spoiled princess . Also this King had a counsellor a really creepy counsellor his weird and suspicious behaviour get everyone's attention, Still The King tried hard to defend him and compliment his work he loved him like a son, but this man has betrayed and tossed aside everything the King did for him.

Ten years after Théoden took the thrown, something happened the king started to have nightmares and bad fever fall upon him. He barely spoke barely did anything alone without his creepy counsellor.

In the worst night ever in Rohan year 3017 is where our story start.

Théodred he is gone. Eowyn thought to herself alone outside the golden hall she was afraid, her uncle her king is like a lifeless body for long time and he doesn't recognize anyone anymore, her brother is gone and now her best friend in the whole world is gone.

"Maybe it is my time to flee this dark town, I have nobody here, I'm tired of been stuck here all alone no comfort." she whispered in to the night. she stood and went inside in a hurry.

Every day my heart worries grow until i became lonely .. away .. strange .. I became alone .. in a strange place far from loved ones, where the absence of a smile and tears over the narrow and deep,,, This is loneliness, loneliness lived inside me but today I live in external and internal dream, and I remember my beautiful days and smile, and as quickly I lose the smile and go back to the world of loneliness ..

She covered herself with thick brown cloak and she carried her bag, Tears ran down her cheeks leaving home is the hardest decision she ever made, she looked around the wall of her chamber her bed."Goodbye."she whispered and like a broken Lily she ran out of the golden hall she went down the city like a fading shadow no one care to notice. Until she reached the large stable near the gate.

"The hardest Thing is to feel the sadness deep inside you like a latent pain inside you, and go in a long road aimlessly alone ... without a partner ... with no companion and becomes you and grief and remorse team and find your face between tears drowning."

She ride into the night alone in sorrow not knowing where she will go."Anywhere, but Rohan anywhere."she whispered to the horse. she bend down and hold onto the horse leaving this to fate...

The voices she can hear them, but not clear enough people were talking next to her."Who? she left Rohan alone.

Suddenly a soft deep voice spoke to her.""Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad..." it was a man's voice, she felt her strength is returning to her slowly, she opened her eyes.

Right in front of her is man with long blonde hair, he was wearing a crown made of leafs or maybe flowers."Who are you?." he asked sharply like he is about to attack her, she pull herself to a sitting position feeling panic take over her."Where the horse brought me." she thought.

"I'm...I'm... Rohan."she said nervously. the man clench his thick eyebrows at her. "Why Rohan woman came to my kingdom? what do you want from here?."

Eowyn's eyes widened."I do not even know where am I, who are you?."she said loudly. and the man seems to relax a little.

He stood up and looked at her deep in the eyes she felt it like he is reading her mind."The name is Thranduil, This is the Woodland Realm." he said coldly. And then he left the room..

**Author note." Hello everybody, this is my first try ever to write a story in English so be easy on me I'm not perfect :) thank you for reading. All critics are welcome."**


	2. Chapter 2 Prince Legolas

**"Thank you for reviewing :) I hope you like this chapter."**

**Chapter 2."Prince Legolas."**

Calm hangs over throughout the kingdom, I want to cry and move away, but I passed what is worse than that, I'm sure I will get over it...  
>After several days from now I will leave to Rivendell to dwell there for a time for the memories of Arwen, I did not want to go there it's too much pain, but Lord Elrond Insisted. "Someone once told me that the strongest thing might torment man is going through the agony of conscience, and this torment that I live in it for twenty-five years since the death of Arwen Undomiel and to this day."<p>

"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a govenitham." he whispered.

"Mellon." someone called behind him. he looked behind and saw the captain of the guard Tauriel coming to him."Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog."

Legolas sighed heavily and took seat in the stone stairs."Go to sleep, Tauriel."

Tauriel, his best friend for long time, and the only one who understood how he feels About Elrond's daughter they grow up together and she heard a lot of tender stories, from the many times she came and stayed with them for few days."She is like the sister I never had." ever since she died and Legolas is so diffrent, he hide his emotions from everyone, no one could tell if he is sad or happy or troubled, or angry only in rare moments. It's like a part of him died with her.

"How is the woman?." he asked,"You mean Rohan woman? she is fine still a little scared and did not tell her name, how did you find her?."

Legolas arrived at Mirkwood after an exhausting five-day ride, which he'd had more than enough time to reflect upon his failure of what his father told him to do. And  
>thus it was with the heaviest of heart that he arrived at the gates, and the guards opened the gates for him. suddenly he spotted something in the distant. a figure in a horse coming slowly closer to the bridge."Prince Legolas what is that?." a guard asked.<p>

slowly the figure become more clear to them it was a woman with a long blonde hair, she swayed on the horse and fall to the ground hard. Legolas with the guard ran to her."Bring some water hurry." Legolas commanded. he gently put his hand on her shoulders and took her in to his arms, she looked really pale and lifeless.

"What darkness disturbed your heart Lady?." he whispered then he put his other hand on her knees and carried her to the kingdom...

"I see." said Tauriel. suddenly a sound of footsteps Interrupted them. both Legolas and Tauriel turned behind swords ready. Eowyn was standing there with horror look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I...just...want some fresh air." said Eowyn, inclining her head, her voice wavering slightly. Tauriel smiled warmly at her."It's alright, come and sit with us."

But Eowyn looked like she was paralyzed for a moment staring at the fair Elven Prince and his grey stormy eyes."Thank you." she whispered.

She took Tauriel's hand and sit next to her in the stairs."What's your name?." Legolas asked.

Eowyn took a deep breath feeling her heart flutter like crazy."My name is Eowyn." Tauriel squeezed her hand."Nice to meet you my Lady Eowyn, my name is Tauriel." she said happily then she turned her gaze to Legolas."This is Prince Legolas Thranduilion, I'm so happy you finally talked to us."

Eowyn sighed sadly."Do not bother with me, I'm just a lonely soul, an Ice maiden, and everything I touch will turn in to Ice." Eowyn then decide to leave them alone and just go back to her room.

Legolas and Tauriel looked at each other for moment...

"Poor woman."

**Author note" kind off short chapter sorry, Long chapters are coming soon :) thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Thranduil's greatest weakness

**"I'm back, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 3."Thranduil's greatest weakness part 1 ."****  
><strong>

The Elven king stood in the forest, enjoying the view of the trees which obscured the sun of the severity of their density, and enjoyed the sounds of the birds singing, and inhale the fragrance of flowers that produce them special scents. While he was amused of the sight, he heard a noise behind him like someone is running, he looked behind, But he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly Thranduil felt a growing pain in his chest like someone is digging a hole in his chest painfully slow, he fall on his knees moaning and rubbing his chest, until he felt something hot fall on his hand, he felt cold sweats in his forehead, and his breathing caught up in his throat."'I'm...dying." he whispered gasping desperate for air .

he looked down at his hand, and he saw a big piece of his heart is out,

"Adar."

he looked up again and saw Legolas's like a fading shadow, fading soul, looking at him and tears were all over his cheeks." Amin mela lle."

Suddenly a shadows circled him, his face become pale and lifeless,

"No." Thranduil screamed in disbelieve . he felt his world crash in front of his eyes, and he couldn't move or do anything, but scream no.

His body jerked awake. "Legolas…" he said quickly, rushing out of his room. It was in the morning finally, but his senses seemed to be numb from fright. he stepped out of the room and all the guards were alarmed by how deathly terrified he looked.

"King Thranduil, is something wrong?."

"King Thranduil?."

But he wasn't answering any of them, his thoughts on one thing, to see his son. when he finally reached the large wooden door."Legolas." he screamed, he opened the door widely. and stepped inside.

"Father?." Legolas said, before he get the chance to say anything, Thranduil took him in his arms in a tight hug, Legolas felt his father's heart was beating way too strong, and his hands were shaking."If anything happened to you, it will be the end of me." The king said in teary voice.

"Father, what happened?." Legolas asked softly. Tauriel stood at the door."My King, is everything okay?." she asked.

The king slowly let go of his son, and turned to her,"Nothing, Tauriel from now on, do not leave the prince alone, ever in his travels."...

Eowyn found herself standing in a white carpet of snow covering the trail, it absorbed the sound of her footsteps, she looked down at herself, she was wearing golden dress and a flower collar. she looked in front of her again, and she saw King Theoden smiling at her and his hand pointing to her, to keep going.

Slowly she walked in the thick snow, and she saw Gandalf The Grey standing with his arms crossed, his eyes were shining ."Blessed be." he said and bowed his head to her.

Eowyn felt warm and happy in her heart. her brother Eomer was next and he pull her into a tender hug." You will be missed my dear sister, I wish you life full of happiness."

Behind him, she saw Tauriel, wearing a green dress. Flowers in her head like a head dress, next to her was King Thranduil and his face so bright,he opened his arms for her and hugged her. Eowyn felt really weird since her first meeting of the king was not that good and he hug just like a father do to his daughter why? and when he let go of her, Tauriel took her hand gently and whispered."My Lady, keep going, upstairs he is waiting for you."

Eowyn opened her eyes, and pull herself to sitting position,"What was that all about. who is waiting for me?." she whispered. still the warm feeling never left her, like she just saw a future events, whatever they were...

"Legolas."someone screamed. and she heard other voices. she couldn't understand most of them, something is wrong? she stood up from her bed and went to the half opened door, and looked outside.

The guards were everywhere.

"Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran." one of them shouted.

"Ah, maybe I should leave as soon as possible." she whispered and closed the door..

Suddenly she heard the door knock, before she return to her bed, she touched the cold handle and opened the door.

Her eyes widened and she froze for a moment from the shock. The King stood outside her room."Good-morning, Lady Eowyn, they brought food for you." he said softly.

Eowyn stayed silent for a moment not sure what to say, and the King noticed that she was scared of him,he touched the door and pushed gently until the door was opened wide enough, two elven maidens entered and put trays on the table.

"Enjoy my Lady, if you want more tell them and they will give you more food." The king said gently. and left, leaving really confused Eowyn, alone in doubt...

**""Thank you for reading, part 2 will be longer promise :) .""**


	4. Chapter 4 The Memory of Lúthien

**Dear colorbloo :) do you really want me to spoil what my plan for the plot?, I think it's better you wait and see if it's true, and I can't answer here if you insist, because everyone else will read too. **

**Chapter 4."The Memory of Lúthien ."**

Everyday The Elves gathered in a small courtyard surrounded by a solid wooden seats, It's one of their good times with the King they sit in the after none, while Treomód will sit in the middle and tell one of his good tales.

Like usual King Thranduil told Legolas to go to the main gate and command them to seal them,

Legolas rushed to the gate and shouted."Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran!."

One of the guards hesitated to move."Man os Eowyn?."

Legolas eyes widened, fear appeared in his soft features." Man os sen?." he replied. The guards looked at each other for a moment."Edevín eb enedhor, En ú-nandollen."

He punched the table hard."She left, why? when?." The king said angrily. The guards looked down at the ground ashamed and afraid.

"How could you let her go like that? she is not fully recovered, and the forest is not safe place to be wandering in it alone unarmed." The King said in cold deadly voice, they now this tone all too well, this means they had to look for her, or they will be punished.

Thranduil stood from his chair and came closer to them."Go out, and look for her, bring her back safely or if she did not want to be our guest anymore escort her out."

The guards bowed to him and left along with Legolas.

Eowyn stood smelling the nature, allowing her soul to wander in its true beauty and harmony sound of the leafs and branches swaying in the wind and the birds singing a heart-warming songs and the sound of the waterfall nothing like it, she sat in the stone closer to the waterfall allowing her face to be lashed by water spray, she always loved nature, here the people will forget everything, this like a paradise, that heals the broken hearts and troubled souls...

"This is my Favourite spot too." someone said. she opened her eyes scared from the sudden intruder, she turned behind her and saw Legolas standing there with two guards.

Legolas whispered something to them and they left in a hurry.

"It's beautiful, you are blessed to live around a beautiful nature." Eowyn whispered. Legolas came closer to her, feeling a heart ache, what she said is exactly like...

"You shouldn't come here alone my lady, this charming nature is cursed with darkness ready to swallow anyone cross its path." he said softly.

Eowyn sighed heavily." long since I have been swallowed in the darkness, I do not fear death, I can take care of myself."

Legolas sat next to her in the stone, he can feel her unhappiness, he can feel deep sorrow covering her Innocent heart."My lady, look at me." he whispered.

Eowyn slowly lifted her head up, and looked at Legolas's storm eyes.

"So fair, so cold." he thought.

"Do not let your struggle be your identity, there is always hope, there is always light that will shine over all darkness, you are my lady from the land of noble horsemen they wear their hearts on the armours, so brave they are so noble and..." he said.

"'But is chaos something to be celebrated?." she said stopping him . he was taken back by her question he did not expect her to say this,something in him lifted.

"It presents us with challenges, yes." he said."What we seek requires imprisonment and sacrifice, and to say goodbye to our loved once. At the end of the day still you feel a void in your heart can not be filled." he turned his gaze to the waterfall, Visions of Arwen playing in his head.

"Ah, I know the feeling, it's like you pull a piece of your heart and build your home and normal life for the town with it, each day you will step on it." she whispered.. Legolas felt a certain closeness towards her at the moment, he touched her hand gently and squeezed.

Eowyn finally after days of been in Mirkwood kingdom, she smiled a real full smile at the fair Elven prince,"Thank you." she whispered.

"You know, what you said before, It's beautiful, you are blessed to live around a beautiful nature. It's the same quote my sister Arwen said, long time ago when we were children."

"Your sister?." Eowyn said.

"Arwen Undomiel, Luthien grace in her she is the daughter of Elrond of Rivendell, we used to sit here in the same spot to talk and play in the water until sunset." he said.

"Luthien grace? who is Luthien if you do not mind me asking."Eowyn said.

Legolas smiled at her, a heart warming smile."Luthien Tinuviel, an Elf maiden the fairest of them all, daughter of Elu Thingol the first powerful Elvenking, Luthien love for the mortal man Beren is considered one of the greatest stories in the Eldar days. My sister Arwen is a descendant of Luthien."

Eowyn was more Curious to know more about this."Tell me a little more, about Luthien if you do not mind."

Legolas smiled at her again." It was told, Lúthien was the most beautiful of all the Children of Iluvatar, Beren saw her in the green hill,Blue was her raiment as the unclouded heaven, but her eyes were grey as the starlit evening her mantle was sewn with golden flowers, but her hair was dark as the shadows of twilight. her voice as the voice of clear waters, as the stars above the mists of the world, such was her glory and her loveliness; and in her face was a shining light, she vanished from his sight. and he became dumb, as one that is bound under a spell, and he strayed long in the woods, wild and wary as a beast, seeking for her. In his heart he called her Tinuviel, that signifies Nightingale, daughter of twilight, in the Grey-elven tongue, There came a time near dawn on the eve of spring, and Lúthien danced upon a green hill, and suddenly she began to sing. Keen, heart-piercing was her song as the song of the lark that rises from the gates of night and pours its voice among the dying stars. Then the spell of silence fell from Beren, and he called to her, crying Tinuviel; and the woods echoed the name. Then she halted in wonder, and fled no more, and Beren came to her. But as she looked on him, doom fell upon her, and she loved him."

Eowyn's eyes shined."Beautiful, so beautiful."

Legolas studied her face, she looked more relaxed and bright. Then he stood up and held his hand for her. "Come on, we should go inside it's not safe to stay here for long time." he whispered.

Eowyn slowly touched his hand and felt her heart flutter again,"Thank you, for staying here with me, and...the talk we had."she whispered nervously.

Legolas nodded and took her hand, together they returned inside the kingdom.

**Thank you for reading. :) Lúthien and Beren paragraph is not mine...**


	5. Chapter 5 Farewell

**Chapter 5."Farewell."**

At midnight he woke up as usual, at this time of night with no help from the alarm or the other things. But inspired by the desire that identified him and wake him up to accurately and honestly, Moments he remained in doubt on waking, all visions and dream Mingled in his mind, and he felt worried before he open his eyes, that sleep cheated him, he shook his head a gentle shake and opened his eyes to the darkness of the room.

"Darkness surrounds me, I screamed for her Eowyn , I screamed for my son and I screamed for Eomer, but is like a silence spell cursed me and sealed my fate, the white wizard haunted me, help me."

He stood up and felt every inch of his body hurts badly,"Eowyn." he whispered dragging his heavy legs in the ground and out of his room, he was gasping for air like his lungs are way too weak to handle normal breathing, and his heart beats are deathly slow.

He stood in front of Eowyn's door and knocked, cold silence is the answer he got."Eowyn." he said in a throaty voice."Eowyn." he called again and opened the door.

The room is so cold and dark. King Theoden sat in the corner and sobbed quietly...

"I want to thank you my king." Eowyn said, as she stood in front of King Thranduil in his throne, "For taking care of me, and accepting me as guest in your kingdom, I spent a good three days here and I will never forget your kindness, it's time for me to leave." and she bowed to him politely.

King Thranduil smiled at her." Are you sure you can bear to travel now?, why don't you stay for another day with us." he said.

" Thank you my king, but I..." Visions of King Theoden flashed in her mind, and how sick he is.

"There is something I want to talk to you about." she whispered.

"I'm listening."

Eowyn took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes."My uncle been through a strange thing, ah... recently he couldn't recognize me, most of the time and... his eyes become so shallow..."

"High fever?." The king asked

Eowyn nodded."Yes, and his hair turned white like he aged a hundred years."

"Listen my lady, your uncle is possessed by strong witchcraft." King Thranduil said." First of all, keep him away from the one who helped to make things worse. I will send a message to Gandalf the grey, he can help in this situation, how long did he change?."

"It's been five months my king."

King Thranduil stood from his throne and went down the steps. Eowyn noticed he took something off his neck and came closer to her.

"Take this, put it around his neck, it will help a little to keep him good for a time, and not to fade to darkness."

Eowyn took it from his hand, and looked at it. Shiny silver necklace.

"Thank you my king, I will return it I promise." she said...

Eowyn wore her cloak, and got ready to leave. the guards prepared her horse outside near the bridge and waited for her to come, they will escort her out of the forest.

Tauriel embraced her gently." Farewell my lady, it was nice having you here, do not forget to visit us again someday." she whispered.

"Thank you Tauriel I will not forget you." Eowyn said and let go of her,

Legolas stood near the gate looking at her with unreadable expression. she did not want to say goodbye to him out of everyone, The Prince started to grow in her more after the talk near the waterfall.

Slowly she came to him,"Farewell my lord, Thank you for your help."

"Farewell, Lady Eowyn have a safe trip." he said softly. he walked away from the gate, Eowyn wanted to say it before she leave, she needed to know." Will I ever see you again?." she whispered.

Legolas turned to look at her again and smiled a heart warming smile."Someday my lady, someday."

After that, Eowyn started her journey back to Rohan, to her home. With so much hope things will change to the better...

"Legolas." King Thranduil called.

Legolas came in a hurry."Yes father."

"Prepare to go to Rivendell, and tell them what happened with Gollum."

Rivendell, the word hurts him everytime he hear it."Yes my lord." he whispered...

**Thank you for reading**

**Next in Tale of Legolas Greenleaf"**

**"Watch out my lady." elf guard screamed and charged toward the large spider. More spiders came down from the trees surrounding them the elves circled Eowyn and prepared to fight. "Give me a dagger, I can help." Eowyn screamed.**

**"Why are you so overprotective to Legolas, My lord something is wrong? I can feel it." Tauriel whispered.**

**"You want to know what happened? I saw him die." King Thranduil shouted...**

**Legolas jumped at a spider and stabbed in the eyes, Another spider charged at him, suddenly three arrows came down and hit the spider's eyes.**

**a hooded man came down tree and took a dagger from his belt, killing it with final blow.  
><strong>

**Legolas's eyes widened from the shock."Aragorn."**


	6. Chapter 6 The white lady of Rohan

**Chapter 6." The white lady of Rohan." **

As every year food stocks with the families is finishing with the end of winter access season .. and they begin to prepare to harvest crops in both large farms or even private farms ...

But this year there is a different event effected most of Rohan people, King Eomer died , So most of the people delayed the harvest until the end of Funeral ...

Many of the most prestigious personalities, came to the city to offer condolences to his family .. of the most prominent figures, Aragorn son of Arathorn The king of Gondor. Faramir of Ithilien.

Ten days after the funeral the family arrived to Rohan with so much excitement.

"I can not believe we will meet Lady Eowyn, oh." the girl shouted

"I think she have a lot of stories with more details, I hope she agrees to continue the story for us." the boy whispered to his mother.

The father sighed heavily, and the kids noticed how his expression changed to sadness.

"Father what's wrong?." the girl asked.

he took a moment of silence and then he looked back at his kids with a smile."Nothing, let's go to the farms first."

"Yes, the farms are beautiful." the mother said.

They walked together in awkward silence, each steps they take his wife look at him with unreadable eyes, like she is trying to tell him something without her kids noticing.

But he Ignored her eyes as possible, until finally they reached the farms down the fields, they stood outside the fence to see the farm fully, and they saw her she captivated them completely .. a woman clad in white with golden girdle settled at her hips, her hair is long and as gold as the sun, slowly flowing in the wind like a river. her smile that lighted her beautiful face. and her grey eyes shining like a storm.

"Wow is this Lady Eowyn? she is beautiful like an Elf Princess." the boy said.

The father sighed heavily again."No, This is Lady Acwyn, Descendant of king Oropher, she grow up with King Eomer."

"What? you mean she is..." the girl said in surprised tone.

The mother took a deep breath and spoke."Yes."

Acwyn noticed them, watching her with wide eyes, and she stood up." Can I help you?" she asked. the boy jumped over the fence without giving his parents a chance to stop him, and he came closer to her."Yes?." Acwyn said.

" You are King Thranduil's granddaughter right?." he asked.

Acwyn bend down and touched his shoulders."Yes I'm, why are you...surprised?." the boy stared at her with wide eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, my lady for bothering you." the mother called.

Acwyn stood up and winked at her." No, it's alright, excuse me I need to go now." she said politely and left.

the mother grabbed her son's hand tightly." Do not do that again." she said angrily.

"Acwyn?." someone called behind her the moment she entered the golden hall."Aunt Lothíriel, what?"

The beloved Queen closed the door and came closer to her."what happened down there, what did they want?."

"Nothing, they were just asking, if King Thranduil is my grandfather, Nothing else."

Lothiriel sighed and looked down at the ground."Be more careful please do not answer anyone, I made a promise to protect you and I will not forgive myself, if they came back and got you."

"Aunt, it's fine nothing happened, and I can take care of myself I'm good in using bow and arrows remember ?, enough with the worry please." she said softly.

Lothiriel smiled, thinking back when she was very young." Oh you grow up so fast, still I think you understand why I'm worried."

Acwyn took her Aunt onto her arms hugging her tenderly."I understand, but I have a husband now, are you saying your son cannot protect me?"

Lothiriel chuckled."No, I did not mean that, but a promise is a promise no matter what."

Acwyn expression suddenly changed."Aunt?." Lothiriel let go of her and studied her eyes."what's wrong?."

"will I be able to sail to Valinór?...someday."

Lothiriel was silent for a moment, she never heard her talk about Valinor before why now?." what brought this up so suddenly?" she asked

Acwyn looked down at the ground avoiding her eyes."Will, not now we will talk about this later." she whispered and ran out of the golden hall.

The family took seat under a large tree covering the light and the heat of the sun. the father was in the middle next to him is his wife, in front of them the children sat.

"Alright, we stopped when Eowyn left mirkwood." the father said

* * *

><p>"You're not going alone and that's final." The king said angrily to Legolas , he turned his attention to Tauriel, and his eyes blazed as he said,"chose five soldiers to leave with Legolas , tell them to never leave him alone never, if anything happened to him I Swear to the Valar..."<p>

"Yes my lord." Tauriel said and left along with Legolas. So many questions, why is he so overprotective? what happened so suddenly for him to change soo much, that is not the king I knew.

"I do not know what happened to him?" Legolas said breaking the silence.

"do you think because of the recent attacks in the forest?." she asked.

"No, I do not think so."

"Acgrim, Daeron,Fingon, Turgon, Edrahil." Tauriel shouted. and five Elves fully armed came up the stone stairs.

"Yes captain." one of them said

"By order from the King, you must go with Prince Legolas to Rivendell, and make sure nothing happens to him no matter what."

"Understood." they answered at the same time.

Legolas turned to Tauriel." Listen, while I'm gone try to find out what is going please?." he whispered to her.

"You can count on me, farewell." she said and embraced him.

"Farewell." he said.

Tauriel watched him leave through the gates." my the grace of the Valar protect you." she whispered.

King Thranduil stood at the balcony, watching them leave with heavy heart."Not again. Please not again."

"Get the baby, Thranduil get the baby." the voice echoed in his ears, an old almost forgotten scars are refreshing all over again, a scars he tried very hard to erase from his memories.

"I won't let this happen again, I won't..."he whispered.

"My Lord." Tauriel called

He turned to look at her."What?."

"Why are you so overprotective to Legolas, My lord something is wrong I can feel it." Tauriel whispered. an Awkward silence filled the room, for enough time for the King to see confusion in her eyes.

"You want to know what happened? I saw him die, I won't let this happen again." King Thranduil shouted, feeling a strong urge to cry.

"What?." she asked. crossing her arms."Again?."

"Forget it." the king said and left the room in slow cold steps.

"What is that suppose to mean?." she whispered looking at the empty spot where he was standing.

** ..Thank you for reading..**


	7. Chapter 7 So it begins

**Chapter 7."So it begins"**

They moved fast but stealthily, clinging to the sides of the trees, their soft boots barely disturbing the grass

Duilin the fair, they call him the fair because of his pale skin and his long gold hair he went ahead.

Belecthor and Baranor a few paces behind, all with senses tuned to their surroundings, their pulses

quickening as they came closer to the Mount. The catacombs were thousands of years old and looked

every day of it, Duilin could see sand and dust trickling from unsteady wooden supports.

"This is the only safe way to go to the woodland realm?." he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Belecthor said

they entered inside, and to their surprise an elf was standing there his back facing them not aware of the death awaits him.

Duilin In one fluid movement he grasped the elf's shoulder with his right hand and with his left jammed the point of

the sword into the back of his neck, slicing between the skull and the first vertebra of the backbone, severing his spine.  
>The elf had no time to scream.<p>

His body  
>jerked and tautened, Slowly, the body relaxed and crumpled silently to the ground.<p>

"What a safe road." he said to Belecthor who avoided his eyes,

Baranor moved in-front of him,"No time to argue, we need to move and finish this mission, or else he will punish us."

Duilin chuckled a little loud." Do I need to remind you what is our mission? Assassinate the prince of mirkwood, who is considered the best archer around, and he is really fast, this make it harder to actually scratch him, this is not going to be easy."

Belecthor sighed heavily." I wonder why he sent us for this?"

Baranor noticed the weird look in Duilin's eyes. "Duilin?." he whispered, but he did not get an answer

"Have no mercy for them, be like the angel of death like a curse in their land, kill their strongest worriers, take away all the happiness they have, make their lives a living hell." his voice echoed in Duilin's ears.

"How would I do that?." he whispered.

"The Elves of the woodland realm known for been too nice, and love to have guests with them, to have parties and good time, think about it a little." he remembered his words again.

"Duilin? come on." Baranor shouted.

"I got it." Duilin screamed, Baranor and Belecthor grabbed his shoulders and mouth to keep him quiet, they might more elves inside.

"What?." Baranor whispered and pull away his hand from his mouth.

"Listen to me very carefully, I got a plan." Duilin whispered.

* * *

><p>It was a grey and overcast day, Legolas rode his horse along with companions, and they started their long journey to Rivendell in silence.<p>

Only Legolas was troubled."Why is he like this? the fear and sorrow I saw in his eyes was really heart wrenching, I wish he told me anything before I leave, now I will keep wondering about this even in my dreams." he thought.

They went through dirt path in a hurry, when they heard the sound of spiders arriving...

**the door swung inwards on silent, revealing a study room and the fire was lit in the chimney. It was deathly silent, he felt cold for some reason and grief in the air. suddenly he heard it the sound of his father sobbing quietly. silently he closed the door, and walked in light steps to make sure his father doesn't notice him. slowly he came inside to the chair where his father is sitting, Legolas Notice something in his hands, he couldn't recognize it clearly for the light was dim.  
><strong>

**"Father, what happened?." he whispered. The King in a hurry covered the thing in his hand inside his robes, and turned to face Legolas with a fake smile." Nothing, do not bother yourself." he whispered.**

**"Please, talk to me I can't bear to see you like this, you look like someone holding the weight of the whole world upon his shoulders, and you do not want to tell me because you fear what will happen if I find out, you fear that I might be in more danger." he said and bend down on his knee in front of him.**

**This is one of the things he admired about his son, he can see right through him by just looking into his eyes.**

**"I will tell you, but not now." he whispered.**

"Prince Legolas." they called Interrupting his thoughts, right in front of them three soldiers running, and what got their attention they were bleeding , they were fearing for their lives, Legolas and the Elves went down of their horses, and ran to help,

Legolas aimed two arrows at the first spider coming down the tree. and the others jumped viciously stabbing the other two spiders in the eyes.

Legolas looked back at the men, two of them were unconscious their cloths were painted with blood.

The only one awake was standing with the help of the other Elves. His blonde hair was stained with blood."Who are you?." Legolas asked.

But the man seemed out of breath the words died in his throat.

"Carry them to the kingdom." Legolas shouted.

"Looks like my trip to Rivendell is delayed." he thought

"My lord, they need your help." an elf came running toward him."What happened?."

The elf stood for a moment taking his breath."Lady Eowyn... and the others are outnumbered, they need help." he said.

They carried the Injured men on the horses and Legolas ordered on of them to Take them to the king. while the other four Elves left with him to find the Elves and Lady of Rohan before it's too late...

King Thranduil walked in slow steps toward the great tomb covered with flowers and grass. surrounded with candles.

"Berúthie, oh Berúthie I wish you were here with me, I need you." he whispered.

**Thank you for reading...**


End file.
